


I’m Tired

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), im so touch starved i swear, purring ranboo YEAHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: technoblade pats ranboo yeah :]]no shipping!!if any ccs r uncomfy with this, i’ll take it down!!
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234
Collections: Anonymous





	I’m Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blankets For The Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994691) by [Vicarious_Virgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo). 



Ranboo and Technoblade were on a cozy couch, sitting in comfortable silence. A lot has happened since, and both wanted a break for atleast a second.

Ranboo gave out a slightly-glitched yawn, tiredly blinking after. Techno gave out a small huff, looking out to the window, seeing the snowy biome they lived in. Ranboo was laid flat against the couch, giving Techno as much space as he could whilst staying comfortable in his own spot. Techno didn’t mind, though.

Ranboo soon drifted into a small nap, shuffling in his spot every now and then. Techno’s eyes glanced to the sleeping hybrid, observing the ender attributes he was gifted. Mismatched horns, with an addition of small, fluffy ears, active tail that had an end of a mismatched fluff of some sort

The tail would wag every now and then, often expressing Ranboo’s current mood. It was unique. Techno wondered what would happen if he pet Ranboo.

So, that’s what he exactly did. Techno’s hand gently drifted to the boy’s black and white hair, petting his hair softly and gently scratching the boy’s fluffy ears. Out came a glitched purr. Techno silently chuckled at that.

Techno pet Ranboo a bit more, and the boy’s tail started wagging, along with purring. Techno swore his heart didn’t melt. Another feature he noticed was that Ranboo’s ears would slightly droop when he got pet. He would also try and snuggle with the hand that was petting him.

Right now, Ranboo was leaning on Techno, but it was a bit uncomfortable as the boy was way taller than him. Techno just sighed and reached up to pet the ender’s hair again.


End file.
